


It's called kinda Softcore I guess.

by bees_all_hail



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Softcore Porn, probably other stuff that i dont feel like tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_all_hail/pseuds/bees_all_hail
Summary: matt and ryan fuck but its kinda soft ig(cross posted on watpad btw)
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It's called kinda Softcore I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my pages app on my phone for like 3ish months and im just now posing it lmao

Ryan leaned in close to the skinny boy's neck, he kissed it gently. Matt's breath hitched. Ryan could read Matt so easily, it wasn't hard to figure out what he wanted when he was desperate like this. Ryan teased at Matt's neck, swirling back over his sensitive spots. Matt partially failed to choke back a whimper, although it was quiet, he knew it was loud enough for the other to hear. Ryan snuck his hand up Matt's shirt, rubbing his chest and side. Ryan moved his head up to Matt's ear, "Why so quiet tonight Baby? I want to hear you." Ryan slid back down to Matt's neck, he struck Matt's sweet spot once more. He bit down softly into his neck. Matt let out a soft moan. Ryan continued, earning little mewls from the thinner man.

Ryan moved back up to Matt's face, he kissed him. Matt swiftly let the dark haired man deepen the kiss. Ryan snuck his hand out from under Matt's shirt and moved down to the younger man's pants to unbutton them. The two got each other's clothes off after a moment. The older instructed Matt to lay on the bed. Matt did as told, he always did. 

Ryan got up over Matt, the older man straddled his legs. Ryan leaned in for a kiss once more, Matt immediately melted into it. Before they got too engrossed in their embrace, Ryan traveled slowly down from Matt's lips. Matt shuttered as Ryan trailed a line of pecks and kisses down his chest, abdomen, ending at the thinner man's dick. Ryan traced his tongue along the tip of Matt's cock, teasing the head and slit. Matt let moan after mewl slip out of his mouth while ryan sucked lightly on his tip. "R-Ry,,, please-!" Matt gasped between his babbles of pleasure. Ryan took his mouth from the younger man's body, yet he still toyed with Matt's head with his finger tips. "Please what,,?" Ryan questioned him with a slight smirk. Matt was writhing beneath the brown eyed man. He stuttered as Ryan continued his motions, "Ngh,, R-ry I need you, p-please,," Matt begged lightly. Ryan obliged.

Ryan slid off the bed, quickly grabbing a condom and some lube. Ryan sat the shiny packaged square to the side, and opened the small bottle of clear liquid. He applied it to one of his fingers and Matt's entrance. Ryan started with just one finger, sliding it in slowly. Matt's skin raised with goosebumps at the feeling. Ryan sunk his finger in deeper with each push. Ryan kissed Matt once more, though he broke it rather quickly this time. He took his finger out, but just moments later replaced it with two. The blue eyed male squeezed his eyes shut as Ryan continued. The noises Ryan was getting from Matt caused fireworks to go off in his mind. He just looked and sounded so perfect. Every little whine, huff, or gasp made something that felt like electricity run through Ryan's body. It was amazing. Matt whined as Ryan removed his fingers from the younger man, and began to prep himself.

Ryan shifted Matt and himself downwards. Matt's head sunk into the pillow beneath it as Ryan lined himself up. He looked up at Matt, "You all ready?" he asked, Matt nodded mumbling a soft "Yeah,,". Ryan nodded and pushed his length into Matt. After waiting just a moment, Ryan moved. His first thrusts were gentle, yet they deepened quickly, though still moving a little slowly.

Matt used his hand to cover up a low groan. The older man moved Matts hands up, pinning them over his head gently. Ryan was leaning over Matt now as he ever so slightly upped his pacing of his thrusts.

Matt melted in pleasure under the other, unable to hide his noises any longer with his hands being above his hands. All Matt could muster was Ryan's name, repeating it over and over as the two carried on and on. It doesn't take long for the younger man to tighten up around Ryan, not even able to warn Ryan about his climax due to the sheer amount of stimulation he was experiencing. Tears were quick to well up in Matt's eyes as Ryan chased after his own finish. He felt his vision go blurrier than normal as Ryan groaned, riding out his own orgasm inside the blonde boy. 

Ryan pulled himself from Matt, then wrapped Matt in his arms, trying to ground him with an embrase. Ryan moved the two to a comfy spot on the bed, preparing to shower the skinny man in sweet after care.

Ryan pecked Matts cheeks, kissing his tears away the best he could. Slowly, Matt felt himself focus into what was going on around him. By now Ryan was focused on saying every line of comfort he could think of. Matt clung to Ryan listening to him speak to him gently. "It's okay, I got you Matt,, you did so good. You're so beautiful baby, I love you so much," Ryan went on and on, praising the younger man as they held each other close. Matt hummed a quiet, "I love you too Ry," into Ryan's chest. 

The two sat there for a little while longer. Ryan eventually spoke again, noticing the other was about to fall asleep. "Hey, do you wanna get cleaned up before you got to bed? You have cum all over your stomach right now." Matt groaned at the idea of moving, "Yeah, but I dont wanna move though..." 

Ryan hummed, they could clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought of this in the comments if u want! :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
